


Flimsy Red Cloth

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Olympics, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's life is turned upside down by some flimsy red cloth and a confession he doesn't expect to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flimsy Red Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Live Journal's Merlin Olympics Fest. Contains slash pairings and non explicit sex. Please Don't Flame!!

**Flimsy Red Cloth by HPFangirl71**

 

This is the story of how my life was entirely changed in one night by a small scrap of flimsy red cloth…

“You can’t seriously be thinking of wearing that!” I said in a near desperate tone.

Merlin looked at me with a somewhat amused glint in his eyes.

“Why not… some of the other Olympic swimmers are planning to, as well.” He said feigning innocence.

My eyes surreptitiously glanced at the flimsy red cloth that was just barely covering Merlin’s groin area. They were definitely not regulation, the material barely enough to cover Merlin’s thumb, let alone his rather large cock. The nylon of the speedos clung to that package like a second skin.

I could feel my own trousers tighten at the sight of my protégé’s endowment wrapped in the lewd swimwear. I pulled my eyes away and was greeted by Merlin’s knowing smirk. I could feel the heat coloring my cheeks as I glanced anywhere but back at that obscene swimsuit. I gazed out across the blue of the swim pool and cleared my throat nervously.

“Besides, we’re trying to make a statement…” Merlin continued.

“What, that you’ve all decided to pursue stripping as a career instead of swimming!” I shrieked in protest.

A wide grin swept across Merlin’s face as he stepped forward, backing me into one of the poolroom’s large support beams. I could feel Merlin’s breath, like a warm stifling breeze against my cheek as he spoke again.

“Arthur, are you implying I could be a stripper?” he toyed playfully.

“That’s not… I mean… I…” I was intent upon explaining my words but was suddenly cut off by a brief yet brazen kiss upon my mouth.

Much as I enjoyed that kiss, I knew this wasn’t right. I was Merlin’s coach; it would be unfair to take advantage of such a relationship. That’s why I found myself pushing Merlin away, my hands pressing hard against his chest.

“That’s enough Merlin. You really shouldn’t wear that swimwear to the meet. This is the Olympics after all, we could show at least a little decorum, can we not?”

“So you’re telling me you want me to take them off then.” Merlin whispered.

“Yes, of course… take them off!” I insisted, rather triumphantly.

It wasn’t until the words were out of my mouth that I understood their full insinuation. My hands weren’t quick enough to stop Merlin from dragging the dark material down past his hips. In one well maneuvered swipe, the swimmer stood there completely naked. Merlin’s cock was bobbing, impressively hard, mere inches from my own thigh. 

“Damn you, Merlin! That’s not what I meant and you knew it full well!” I barked in reprimand at the shameless athlete.

Merlin took that moment to thrust his body forward; without really thinking, I found myself pressing back, causing a beautiful friction between our bodies. Merlin’s lips ghosted over mine and I groaned inwardly as I allowed a brazen tongue to enter my mouth. It was only a few minutes before I felt Merlin’s hands undoing the buckle of my trousers.

I knew I should probably put an end to this but it felt far too good to want to stop. Merlin’s mouth was deliciously hot on my own, his grasp firm around my engorged cock as he tugged at it. In fact, I chose to do nothing right up till the moment Merlin pulled my trousers from around my hips and fell to the floor between my thighs. Those warm lips were so very close to my prick when I finally came to my senses.

“No, Merlin. I can’t let you do this, it’s not right.” 

Pushing the younger man away, I pulled my clothing back up. I felt embarrassed at having let it go as far as I had and I turned away, unable to look the swimmer in the face.

“Why the hell can’t we? You want me just as much as I want you, so, what’s the problem?”

The tone in Merlin’s voice was one of hurt and anger, forcing me to turn and face what I’d just done.

“That’s just it Merlin, I do want you, but bloody hell, what gay boy wouldn’t? You’re a star; you can have anyone you want… why should you settle for your coach?” 

“Fuck you, Pendragon!” Merlin yelled and the words stung at my heart.

I found myself being pushed back against the beam again but this time in anger not passion. I looked into Merlin’s eyes which were blazing with the hurt my words had inadvertently caused.

“Do you honestly think I’m so naïve that I only want you because you’re my coach? Damn you all to hell!” Merlin screamed just inches from my face. 

I tried stuttering out an apology but I was still shaken by the other man’s wrath. I’d never seen him like this, not in all the years I’d been training him. For some reason, the anger emanating from the young man didn’t scare me; instead it was making me hard, even harder than the former kiss had. I’d never wanted Merlin this badly before but I also knew I’d just about screwed everything between us.

“You’re right, I could get just about any man I wanted but would they want me for me or for the famous persona they think I am?”

I was beginning to understand; a celebrity at such a tender young age, forced to give up so much for a fleeting chance at gold. I could only assume that Merlin wanted something more in his life, but why me, how was I worthy enough for such an honor.

“So why me?” I whispered low as my fingers reached out to softly caress the side of his face, which was only slightly clouded with his former fury.

Merlin grasped at my wrist, turning his head so his lips brushed against the inside of my palm.

“Isn’t it obvious, Arthur, because I love you?”

“Oh god help me, I love you too.” I whispered softly through my tears of joy.

That night everything changed between us.

In fact, that was the night my whole world changed for the better…

As my clothing fell away piece by piece, as Merlin’s lips wrapped themselves warm and wet around my cock, and as I brazenly took the young man in a fit of passion, there on those marble tiles next to the pool; I felt loved… and I have ever since. 

And like I said before, it was all because of a tiny bit of flimsy red cloth…


End file.
